


Being For The Benefit of Mr. Neck

by Smapdi



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smapdi/pseuds/Smapdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy snoops in Danny's closet and finds, and ruins, Mr. Neck. Set after YGS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being For The Benefit of Mr. Neck

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt from calliope_soars. She swears she didn't tell me to write smut.

"Okay, nice meeting you, Amy, goodnight!" Mindy ushered the unexpected visitor to the door, eager to get the odd woman out so she could finally relax. 

"You too, Chloe. And the little bun in the oven!" The redhead reached over and patted Mindy's belly with a grin as she walked out. 

"Really? I'm not even showing yet, what is she talking about?" Mindy closed the door and locked it, relieved that the unexpected interruption was finally over, when she noticed Danny was still standing in the middle of the room staring into space. 

"You alright, Danny?" She approached him with curiosity and laid a hand on his arm. He tensed at the touch and stepped back a few steps. 

"What? Yeah. I'm fine. That was just... that was weird. She's weird. I told you she was crazy," he babbled, looking anywhere but at her. 

"Geez, settle down, Danny. She's gone now." Mindy reflexively rubbed his arm and gave it a little pat. "Did you still want to talk?" Danny had been so odd earlier and she was confused as to just what caused it. And why did he have to usher her out of the bedroom to talk, anyway? He was so weird about his space. Sure, she was farting, but it was just nerves. 

Danny shook his head, darting his eyes to meet hers briefly then looking away again. His arms were wrapped tightly around his torso and it made his biceps bulge in a way that made her feel a tiny bit weak. Stupid Danny, always working out. 

"Okay, then." Mindy turned toward the couch reluctantly. "I guess I'll just go over here... and sleep on this couch..." She looked back over her shoulder and gave him her best puppy dog eyes, and for good measure, an exaggerated sigh. 

"No, no, it's fine, sleep in my bed." He swallowed hard and shrugged. "I'll, uh, take the couch. Just let me get my stuff."

"Thank you, Danny!" Mindy shrieked and flung herself at him, wrapping him in a bear hug. He stood there stiffly with a pained expression. 

"I'm so tired," she sighed as she trotted off to the bedroom with Danny trailing after her. She jumped onto the bed and had a long, luxurious stretch, arching her back, and kicking out her legs. She pushed her hair out of her eyes and caught Danny staring at her with a strange look on his face. "Calm down, weirdo, I'm not farting anymore. I haven't had a burrito in days. One day. Earlier today. I had three burritos for lunch, don't judge me!"

Danny's expression continued to be unreadable. He gathered up a pillow and blanket and tossed it on the couch. "Goodnight, Min," he called out to her. 

"Shhh, I'm already asleep."

Mindy was actually wide awake, though. Sometimes she had trouble sleeping in a strange place, and this was possibly the strangest place of all. Plus, it was stuffy and the sheets were stiff, like he had just bought them and hadn't washed them first. She got out of bed and took off the sweatpants she had borrowed, so her legs could be cool, but she still kept tossing and turning. 

Glancing to her left, Mindy looked at the empty spot, where Danny normally would sleep, and she couldn't help but grin. It was so weird to be sleeping in his bed, and she could almost picture him in the dim lighting, looking at her... What the hell? Why was she imagining that? It wasn't like they were really a couple, she reminded herself. She shook her head to erase the thought and rolled over on her side toward the window. 

Maybe some more wine... There was still a half a bottle left, and Danny probably wouldn't mind if she had a little more, just to fall asleep. Tiptoeing, she poked her head out the bedroom door and called to him. 

"Danny?" She whispered. "You still awake?" When he didn't respond, she scooted into the kitchen and poured another glass. Taking a sip, she moseyed over to the couch where Danny was sleeping. He looked so peaceful, his hair a little tousled and his lips pouty, and Mindy was struck with an odd swell of affection for this silly little man. 

Okay, that's quite enough of that, she told herself. She took her wine back into the bedroom and sat at the bedside. Maybe she could fall asleep with the tv on... Mindy pulled open Danny's bedside drawer for the remote and couldn't help but poke around in it, her nosiness being an irresistible guilty pleasure. Condoms, of course. Magnums, yet. She blushed and bit her lip to suppress a giggle. Oh, grow up, Mindy. She pawed through the rest of the contents... breath mints... a lighter... batteries... Astro-glide... oh my, she was blushing again. 

Closing the drawer, her curiosity unabated, she headed over to his closet and slowly opened it, careful not to let it creak. Part of her wanted to find something super kinky - Amy had given her a few clues as to Danny's predilections, but what might she find in here? Whips and chains? Mindy knew it was terribly wrong to go snooping, but she couldn't sleep. It wasn't her fault. 

Sadly, his closet seemed to be predictably dull, with the expected suits and ties and shoes... But what's this? A box pushed in the back seemed to hold possibilities. She pulled it out and carried it over to the bed. 

"Okay, Danny, if this is just full of porn, I'm going to be so disappointed!"

Mindy sat and took the top off the box. Inside was a random assortment of personal effects - photos, letters, a dried bouquet - and suddenly she felt terribly guilty. She had a feeling this was the male version of a heartbreak box when she spied the wedding photo. She was about to put the top back on when she caught sight of a lump of brown fur. "What's this?" 

It was a little stuffed giraffe, it's long neck a little crooked and the fur a little faded and worn. She stroked its mane, wondering if it was a childhood toy, or maybe a prize he had won for his bride - whatever it was, it was clearly special. She set it on the nightstand and grinned at it. She hadn't really seen much in the way of sentimentality from Danny, and here was a whole box full. 

"Okay, I guess I've violated your privacy enough for one night, Danny." With that, Mindy reached to put the toy back, but the box started to slip off her lap and she grabbed at it frantically. It hit the nightstand with a thump and her wine glass tumbled over, splashing across the wood and onto the stuffed animal. 

"Oh shit! Shitty shit shit!" Mindy hissed, grabbing the closest thing she could find to sop up the spill - the discarded sweatpants. Most of the liquid was soaked up, but the little toy was drenched and turning pink. She wrapped it up in the pants, panicky; she could hide it, but eventually Danny would realize it was gone and she would feel terrible knowing she had ruined something he cared so much about. It was probably beyond saving anyway, but she had to try. 

Carefully opening the bedroom door, she snuck into the kitchen as quietly as possible and started to run the water. Maybe if she could just rinse it off it could dry overnight and she could find a way to sneak it back... It was as good a plan as any, she thought, scrubbing it's fur gently. 

The click of the light switch told her the jig was up. 

"Min?" Danny's sleepy voice came from behind her. "What are you doing? And where are your pants?" 

She froze for a moment, then turned around, keeping the giraffe behind her back.

"Hey, sorry, I didn't want to wake you. I just wanted another glass of wine..." Mindy suddenly felt exposed in more ways than one. She tugged the sweatshirt hem down a little with her free hand, but it just barely skimmed her thighs. Danny just rubbed his eyes. He was wearing nothing but baby blue boxer briefs and a confused expression, and it made Mindy's stomach flutter. Stupid sweaty overheated Danny! Where was his shirt?

"What's going on?" He walked toward her with a furrowed brow, one hand resting on his bare abdomen. "What have you got there?"

Mindy dropped the toy in the sink and brought both her hands up as he reached her, laying them flat against his chest to stop him. He was solid and warm beneath her fingers. Stupid, stupid Danny and the stupid hair on his stupid buff chest. Oh, God. 

"Hey. Danny." She was desperate to distract him, but maybe this wasn't the best plan of attack. She was distracting herself instead. Was she moving her fingers? Why? 

"What are you doing, Min?" Danny looked down at her hands and back up with a sleepy smile. Oh, he was definitely distracted, alright. She looked up at him and realized her pulse was racing. The way he was looking at her was stirring up some pretty unexpected feelings in her stomach. What the hell was going on?

Danny moved closer and she closed her eyes, her breath catching in her throat. But he wasn't leaning in for a kiss - he had caught sight of what was in the sink and reached around to grab the stuffed animal. 

"What the fuck? Were you in my closet?" Danny's voice was hard and cold, and he pulled away from her. She dropped her arms limply to her sides. "That's not right, dammit." 

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to... I was , uh... I was looking for a blanket," Mindy stammered unconvincingly. 

He glared at her. "You were cold? Maybe you should have kept your damned pants on." Danny grabbed a dish towel and attempted to dry off the poor soaked animal. "I can't believe you went snooping in my private business. What am I saying? Of course I believe it. You have no respect for anything or anyone."

"No, Danny, it's not like that. I mean, okay, maybe a little, but it's not... I'm so sorry! I was just looking in your drawer for the remote, and I found... well, you had some interesting things in there and I just wondered if you... I know this sounds terrible but I wasn't trying to invade your privacy, really. I just wondered if there was anything... kinky..." Mindy's voice trailed off as she realized she wasn't really making anything better. She crossed her arms over her chest and cast her eyes to the floor in embarrassment. 

Danny stopped scrubbing and the toy and took a deep breath. "Wow. I didn't... you must really have it bad for me." 

"Well, I... wait, what?" She jerked her head back up in surprise. 

He was staring at her intensely. "You can't... Min. I get it. But there are boundaries... No matter how obsessed you are with me, you have to respect my privacy."

Mindy's jaw dropped. "What are you talking about? Obsessed with..."

"Look, it's okay," He interrupted, his voice soft. "I'm... I'm kind of obsessed with you, too." Danny tossed the stuffed toy aside and settled his hands on the counter on either side of Mindy's hips, blocking her in, moving so close his body pressed against hers, hard and unyielding against her soft curves. 

Holy shit. 

"You are?" She squeaked. 

He just grinned his lopsided smile and reached for a strand of her hair, stroking it while the back of his hand slid across her cheek. He was gazing at her lips and before she could speak again, he had leaned in and softly captured them with his own. 

Mindy was caught completely off guard, but it only took a moment for her to melt against him. She wrapped her arms around Danny's neck and ran her fingers through the fine hairs at his nape. She had no idea how badly she had been wanting this until she had it; had him, pressed tight against her. 

Danny had one hand on her cheek, and the other slid onto her hip, fingers hot against the bare skin and strip of cotton, and he pulled her tighter against his body. Mindy couldn't help but moan at the feel of him, hard against her belly. She had no idea how this was happening but she was incredibly turned on. 

Danny's mouth slid from hers, across her cheek to murmur into her ear. "Can you feel what you do to me, Mindy?" His hand traced it's way down to the swell of her ass and she ground her pelvis into him in response. "I've been thinking about you all night, in my bed. I wanted to be there with you, to feel your body under mine... to spread your legs..." He nudged a knee between her thighs, pushing himself against her warm apex. "I want bury my face in you. I want to taste you, Mindy. And then I want to fuck you, and make you come again and again."

Mindy was throbbing with arousal, just from hearing him speak. She had hardly ever heard Danny so much as curse, let alone talk so filthy to her, about her. She could hardly breathe. 

"Do you want that?" He whispered. "Do you want me to touch you... to make you come?"

"Fuck... yes, Danny... Yes..." She moaned into his mouth as he kissed her again. She reached into the front of his boxers and wrapped her fingers around him, thick and hard in her hand, and he thrust against her palm. The delicious friction of his thigh between her legs as he moved against her was almost too much to bear. "You're about to make me come right now." 

"Well, let's get that taken care of, then." Danny hooked his thumbs in either side of her panties and slid them down as he dropped to his knees. As they reached her knees, he licked a stripe from her navel down to the bare cleft of her sex and she gasped as his tongue slipped into the damp groove. 

Grasping her ass, Danny tilted her hips forward just enough to have access, caressing every slick inch of her until her legs were wobbling and she had to cling to the counter just to stay upright. He fucked her with his tongue and lips until she came against his mouth with one hand fisted into his hair. 

Her knees buckled and she sank to the ground with him, panting. He kissed her hard with his lips still glistening of her. 

"Mindy. You need to get up or I swear I'm going to take you on this cold hard floor."

When she didn't move, he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up to carry her into the bedroom. She clung to him and they both fell onto the soft mattress, sending the cardboard box flying to the floor, its contents spilling. 

"Danny, your pictures..." Mindy struggled to get up to pick up the mess and he just pushed her back down. 

"Fuck it. I don't care. I just want you."

Mindy arched into him and found him mouth. "You can have me." She whispered and Danny groaned and tugged at her sweatshirt to pull it off. Once she was free of the garment, he pulled her against him, dragging his lips down until they found a tight hard nipple, licking and sucking it as he stroked her other breast with his hand. She was already building toward another climax and she grabbed his head in her hands to stop him. 

"Danny. You need a turn."

He laughed and pulled her over onto him as he rolled onto his back. She kneeled over his waist and dipped light kisses down his chest, her silky hair spreading out across his skin. He slid his fingers through the dark locks as Mindy moved her hips back until she was straddling his cock, which was still trapped in his boxers, but she didn't free him quite yet. Instead she slowly gyrated her hips, stroking his length against her center through the thin material which was rapidly dampening. 

When she thought he was close to losing control she sat up on her knees and tugged his boxers down far enough that he could kick them off and then she hovered just above him, barely touching his erection with her nether lips, making tiny feather light movements. Danny reached for her and she grabbed his hands, pushing them above his head as she leaned down and whispered to him. 

"Do you want to fuck me, Danny?"

He answered by kissing her hard and bucking his hips, but she had moved just out of reach. Mindy pulled her mouth away. "Say it. Say it again."

"I want to fuck you, Mindy." He exhaled and kissed at her again. "I've wanted you like this for so long."

She stopped and looked down at him. 

"You have? Then why didn't you..."

He shook his head. "I didn't know... I thought it was only physical, Min. I knew you deserved more than that. But now I know it's not... This isn't just physical for me." He looked up at her in earnest and Mindy felt her cheeks flame. 

"I bet you say that to all the girls you're about to fuck."

"No, Min. I don't..." 

She shut him up with her mouth, kissing him hard, before she reached behind her and wrapped her fingers around him to guide him into her heat. She sat back, sinking slowly down onto his thick shaft, feeling him fill her before rising up almost completely off him and down again, increasing her speed as he lay beneath her. 

"Shit... Mindy... God, you feel so good." Danny's hands were free now and he sunk his fingers into the ample flesh of her ass, spreading her wide and holding her still so he could thrust up into her with short, hard strokes. 

"Oh, fuck, Danny. Fuck me. Fuck..." She was close, grinding her hips against him as he pumped, and she leaned further back to grab his thighs for leverage. He released one ass cheek and slipped his hand between them to stroke her and that pushed her over the edge, her orgasm hitting her hard. She clenched and squeezed around his cock and with a muffled grunt he released himself into her. 

Mindy collapsed against him, her face in his neck, and he pulled her head up to kiss her again. She rolled off him, leaving a leg wrapped over his, not wanting to completely break the contact. 

"Danny."

He lolled his head to the side, too spent to do much more than look at her. 

"It's not... for me either. I just thought you should know."

He grinned and stroked her cheek. "Okay then. So I guess maybe we should go on a date or something now."

"Now? It's like three am, Danny."

"Not now, now." He sounded so earnest that she just laughed at him. 

"Okay, but you need to know, I don't put out till, like, the fifth date."

Danny raised an eyebrow. 

Mindy grinned and leaned in, resting her sweaty forehead against his. "Well, for you, I guess I can make an exception..."


End file.
